


27

by joonyoungs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs
Summary: Juyeon quickly works out two thoughts in his mind: that this is very much happening, and that Kevin is even prettier up close.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116
Collections: Die Jungz Fest (R1)





	27

**Author's Note:**

> please note: the _'kink exploration'_ tag is in reference to the position. please enjoy!

Juyeon liked a lot of things about being in the music scene, always had from the moment he was a teenager headbanging on the inside of a tiny, sticky-floored club. He loved the sounds, not just the music: the murmurs of the crowd, the clinking of beer bottles and glasses, the instruments being tuned and adjusted. He even loved the smell, sweaty and sweet with alcohol, mixed with cigarette smoke that melts with the heat of summer nights. Now that he’s older, Juyeon appreciates the people too. 

The people, all with so many stories that Juyeon can only begin to try and think of. A lot of them want to create the music that gets people moving up out of their seats. Others want to be famous, getting blinded by the lights of the stage and paparazzi. More common still are the ones that just want to get lost in the noise. Some people are a mixture of everything and then some, a complete mystery under the dark shadows and flashes of light.

Kevin is one of those people.

Walking around Juyeon’s apartment with an expression that Juyeon can’t name, flannel shirt hanging off one shoulder and pooling in the curve of his arm. Dark hair in his eyes, pushing it aside only one side of his face with a ring-covered hand. The black polish on Kevin’s nails is glossy in the warm light of the room, looking all the more alluring as they card through his inky hair.

Artist hands, Juyeon thinks. He could be a guitarist, a painter, someone who lets his fingers glide over piano keys like coaxing someone from the haze of sleep. Always casual, almost lazy as he works— but the one thing Juyeon knows for sure is that Kevin is very purposeful.

Juyeon hangs the leather jacket on the back of a chair, pushed up into the sad dining room space he created for himself in this apartment. "So, this is it."

"Cozy," Kevin answers, eyes narrowed in something between amusement and flirtiness. He reaches up and plays with the chain dangling down from his third lobe piercing, the silver metal catching the light every so often. Juyeon finds himself staring at Kevin's hands a lot, and it comes with a delayed realization that he'd rather have those fingers tangled in his hair.

Juyeon shakes his head and blinks hard at the thought, an action that Kevin raises an eyebrow at. "What's up?" he asks, looking at Juyeon like he’s amused.

"Nothing," Juyeon answers, motioning for Kevin to follow. He walks into the living room, hearing the sound of Kevin's boots heavy in the floor behind him. He takes an open magazine from the couch cushion and places it on the coffee table, the glossy image of a post-hardcore band on their summer tour is angled towards the ceiling, lead guitarist with a wide smile as a Converse-clad foot rests on an amp. Juyeon’s lips quip up into a smile as he glances at it, but his mind slowly shifts to the _very_ attractive person coming into the room behind him. 

He lets his brain work again, a dozen or so images playing in his mind like a slideshow as he pictures how this night could go. Kevin pushing him back into the bed, Juyeon pulling him into his arms, the two of them tangled in the sheets under the moonlight, and too many other visuals that Juyeon finds he isn’t quite brave enough to dwell on. Not yet, anyway. Juyeon finds himself sinking onto the couch, legs naturally falling open a little and hand tracing patterns into the armrest instead, looking at the way Kevin adjusts his shirt to rest neatly across his shoulders again.

"We can, uh," Juyeon starts, looking up at Kevin’s face and then immediately glancing away when his gaze is too much. "Sit. For a while."

Kevin hums, tilts his head like he's thinking hard about it, but a smile plays on his lips just the same. Juyeon sees the jewelry littering his ears even clearer now, and he swallows down the knot in his throat. He toes out of his heavy boots, leaving the intimidating shoes by the entrance to the room, buying Juyeon just enough time to steel his nerves.

"Hmm," Kevin says, slowly walking until he's standing in front of Juyeon. His palms rub against each other and he looks around, like Kevin is weighing his options before he looks down at Juyeon. A different kind of smile creeps onto his face and he swings his leg around, straddling Juyeon's lap and slowly sinking down until he's sitting on him. "Okay."

Juyeon quickly works out two thoughts in his mind: that this is very much happening, and that Kevin is even prettier up close. 

His eyes were always beautiful, alluring in their own way in the darkness of the club. Up close they’re even moreso, lined with smudged black liner and just the smallest hint of smoky brown shadow. High cheekbones and lips that always look like they’re curled up in a smile, like the world around Kevin is so, so _amusing_. Perhaps to Kevin, it was.

“You’re really,” Juyeon starts, hands coming up to rest on the smallest part of Kevin’s waist— and Juyeon tries not to go mad over just how tiny that is.

Kevin tilts his head, long hair falling in his face again. The eye not covered in darkness sparkles affectionately, his lips parted like he wants to say something through his smile. “I’m really?” 

Juyeon reaches out, moving his hands from Kevin’s waist to his face. Slender fingers push the hair out of his eyes, resting on either side of Kevin’s face gingerly. “Pretty,” Juyeon finishes. “You’re really pretty.”

Kevin laughs then, fondly as he leans into Juyeon’s touch. His smile is so wide his eyes crinkle up in the corners, the kind of smile that Juyeon thinks looks good on him. “Thank you,” he says, both of them laughing under their breath as Kevin leans in for a kiss. Juyeon kisses back, feather light at first to hide how eager he is. They soon melt into each other, Kevin’s tongue sliding into Juyeon’s mouth and Juyeon’s hand threading into his hair. He tugs just enough to have Kevin moaning into his mouth, hot and heady like the kind of sound Juyeon can’t get enough of.

All too soon Kevin pulls away, just enough to press open mouth kisses down Juyeon’s jaw, stopping just at the most sensitive side of his neck. “Remember, we have some work to do,” Kevin says, words light and airy against Juyeon’s skin.

Right, they agreed to an… arrangement. Whatever this is. 

Juyeon had mentioned in passing, a comment in the midst of two friends-who-flirt having a conversation about previous partners and past experiences. A reveal, of sorts, of Juyeon telling Kevin he’s never had a very specific kind of hookup. He expected Kevin to judge him or laugh, eyes glinting in the low light of the bar, but he merely shrugged and took a sip of his cocktail.

“I’ll ride you, then.”

That was two days ago, and now the weekend gave them enough time to finally meet outside of work. Sangyeon had told Juyeon to take the night off, that they booked a different band for the venue that night. Kevin rarely works Fridays anyway, instead having one of the other managers keeping watch over the place. It was the perfect excuse for Juyeon to drag Kevin over in a small moment of bravery, insisting he would be much more comfortable in his own apartment. Kevin had just laughed, patted Juyeon’s cheek and said _whatever floats your boat, man._

In hindsight, it was a much less sexy buildup than Juyeon imagined it would be. 

Now Juyeon sits here, far less confident than he had been at the beginning of the evening, or even a few minutes ago, his hands resting on Kevin’s hips as he looks down at him. Juyeon lets his thumbs slide under Kevin’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin beneath. The sensation makes Kevin hum, adjusting his position on Juyeon’s lap. With the resulting friction Juyeon takes a deep breath, a devious smile curling onto Kevin’s lips.

“I have an idea,” Kevin says, rocking his hips just slightly. One hand that was resting on the back of Juyeon’s neck comes forward, Kevin’s thumb resting on Juyeon’s bottom lip. “To get you a little less nervous.”

“Yeah?” Juyeon asks, reveling in the slight pressure of Kevin’s thumb. He can feel the soft fabric of the couch beneath him, feel Kevin’s other hand still playing with the hairs at his nape. Juyeon can especially feel the weight of Kevin sitting on him, legs caging either side of his waist and the obvious sensation of denim on denim making Juyeon practically _ache._

Kevin leans in, his breath hot on Juyeon’s face as he pulls Juyeon’s bottom lip down just slightly. “Undress me,” he mutters.

Juyeon blinks, the haze of Kevin staring at him through dark lashes and the scent of his breath— sweet peppermint that makes Juyeon want to chase it with another kiss— clouds his thoughts for a moment. “What?”

“Come on,” Kevin urges, taking Juyeon’s hands and slowly pulling him off of the couch until they’re both standing. Kevin’s eyes seem to sparkle even in the low light of the room, and Juyeon can’t help but stare for a moment. “It’ll give you some time to think.”

Juyeon lets himself be pulled onto his feet, standing in front of Kevin as he looks up at Juyeon’s face. Juyeon’s the taller of the two but you wouldn’t be able to tell sometimes, Kevin’s personality and his ability to stay casual in almost every situation making him seem larger than life. Even now he stands, cheeks arguably far less flushed than Juyeon’s own, guiding Juyeon’s hands as they come up to the front of his shirt.

“I believe in you,” Kevin says, nose crinkling a little as he laughs. Juyeon laughs along too, already feeling more relaxed as he grips the flannel shirt over his body.

“Thank you for the encouragement,” Juyeon answers, sliding the shirt slowly off Kevin’s body and letting it hit the floor. Kevin’s arms are bare beneath it, the muscle tee showing off toned, wiry muscle as Juyeon lets his hands ghost down his skin. His fingers find the bottom hem of his tee, looking up at him playfully as he lifts it just slightly away from Kevin’s body. “May I?”

Kevin tilts his head when he laughs, shaking the hair out of his eyes. For a moment, Juyeon allows himself to hang onto the thought that the look on Kevin’s face is fond. “I encourage it, yes.”

Juyeon smirks as he lifts the shirt up, taking it off Kevin and throwing it onto the floor somewhere. His hands immediately find Kevin’s waist, feeling the way his muscles shift under his skin. Juyeon finds himself obsessed with touching Kevin’s skin, feeling just how soft it is beneath his touch. 

He takes his time, leaning in to press a kiss to Kevin’s bare shoulder and working down across his chest. It’s an awkward angle but he doesn’t care, kissing his way down Kevin’s chest and eventually kneeling as he gets to his stomach. Juyeon finds himself looking up, at the way Kevin cards his fingers through Juyeon’s hair and looks at him with half-lidded eyes. It’s everything he imagined, everything Juyeon wanted it to be, and he finds himself pulling Kevin’s body even closer to him so he can kiss every inch of skin.  
  
“Didn’t peg you for a body worshipper,” Kevin muses, nails lightly scratching at Juyeon’s scalp in a way that makes him hum. Juyeon lets his teeth graze Kevin’s hipbone, ghosting his lips over the spot above his navel. His left hip is most interesting, though, a tattoo in grayscale outlining some sort of plant that Juyeon can’t quite name. Then again, his mind is only occupied with making sure Kevin feels as pretty as he looks.  
  
“Pretty things should be appreciated,” Juyeon murmurs, lips still pressed into Kevin’s tattoo before properly kissing the top of the linework.

From this angle, Juyeon has the perfect opportunity to strip Kevin of his jeans. He does so with care, sliding him out of his _(wonderfully tight-fitting)_ black boxer briefs as well. And then, like letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, Juyeon finds relief in the naked Kevin before him.  
  
The lights in the apartment were always warm, but they make Kevin look like he’s glowing something golden. Every inch of skin begging to be kissed, which Juyeon makes a mental note to finish his goal later that evening. His eyes rake down Kevin’s body, landing on the same tattoo that caught his eye only minutes before.  
  
“And what’s this?” Juyeon asks, thumb brushing over the design on his hip before looking up to meet Kevin’s eyes.  
  
“Violets,” Kevin explains, leaning into Juyeon’s touch. “My birth flower.”  
  
Juyeon smiles, tilts his head down until he’s an inch away from a kiss. “Perfect.”  
  
Juyeon rids himself of his own clothes rather easily, a blur of laughter and nearly tripping when his legs get caught in his own jeans. And then it happens, Juyeon is pushed down onto the couch and Kevin crawls over his lap, looking at him through impossibly long lashes.  
  
“You sure you’re up for this?” Kevin asks, hand on the back of Juyeon’s neck. Juyeon nods, finding the voice to say _yes,_ which makes Kevin smile.  
  
“Good,” Kevin replies, flipping open the bottle of lube and a condom that Juyeon had grabbed from the coffee table drawer after undressing himself. He tears open the foil packet, rolling it onto Juyeon with practiced ease. He drizzles a generous amount over his hands— artist hands— before stroking Juyeon twice for good measure. Kevin’s own cock is curved up towards his stomach and leaking, a visual Juyeon finds most pleasing but only gets to enjoy for a moment while Kevin works himself open.  
  
Kevin looks at Juyeon, dark eyes swirling with something terribly alluring, before slowly sinking down on Juyeon’s cock.

Juyeon feels the sensation, fitting into Kevin perfectly as he stretches to accommodate him. Kevin’s eyes flutter closed as he takes a moment to adjust to the fullness, bottoming out and taking a deep breath. His skin is flushed, chest and face turning a delightful shade of pink that Juyeon wants to kiss all over, but instead he thumbs across Kevin’s hip. Coaxing the violets into bloom.  
  
His eyes slide open once again, looking at Juyeon with a smirk. “Not bad for a band manager,” Kevin chuckles, still a little breathless. “I’m ready.”  
  
“Good,” Juyeon replies, voice low as he grips Kevin’s hips. He rocks up into him slowly, testing Kevin’s reaction at first. The sensation is so electric, like Juyeon is touching a live wire that he can’t get enough of. When he sees Kevin throw his head back in pleasure, Juyeon snaps his hips up once, twice with more strength.  
  
Kevin gasps, bouncing a little at the sensation before sinking back down on Juyeon’s cock. His dark nails dig into Juyeon’s shoulders and he looks at him with a mixture of amusement and arousal. “Do that again,” he whispers.  
  
And well, Juyeon isn’t one to let a beautiful man wait.  
  
Juyeon’s hips move like he’s been waiting for this moment, and perhaps he has. Because the sight of Kevin bouncing on his cock, sinking back down and taking him in so eagerly has his head spinning more than any cigarette smoke-filled venue ever could. He wraps his arm around Kevin’s waist, pulling him close enough to kiss across his shoulders, his chest, anywhere Juyeon can reach as he fucks up into him over and over. Juyeon’s own hands trade tenderness for the grip of holding Kevin close, fingers likely leaving bruises in Kevin’s pretty skin. The sensation only seems to edge Kevin closer to something maddening, because he leans in and tucks his face into the crook of Juyeon’s neck, teeth grazing the tender skin there.  
  
Kevin gasps after a particularly strong thrust, pulling Juyeon into an open-mouthed kiss and tangling his hand into Juyeon’s hair. He’s holding him so close, free hand tracing Juyeon’s jaw as he kisses him over and over. Juyeon’s pace is getting less uniform, thighs shaking from the force.  
  
“‘m close,” Juyeon mumbles against Kevin’s lips. The action makes Kevin chase the words with another kiss, tongue licking Juyeon’s bottom lip in his clumsiness. It’s possibly the hottest thing Juyeon has ever experienced, chasing the feeling with another kiss just to keep Kevin’s lips on him.  
  
“Me too,” Kevin replies, voice wavering as he holds Juyeon close. Juyeon reaches between their bodies and strokes Kevin, a few experimental flicks of the wrist before matching the thrusts of his hips. It’s enough, Kevin’s eyes rolling back before his lids slide closed, nails digging into Juyeon’s skin.  
  
Kevin comes with the name _Juyeon_ on his lips, his bare back the color of gold in the light of the room.  
  
Juyeon follows soon after, vision going white as he buries his cock fully in Kevin’s ass. He’s holding him close, so impossibly close, arm thrown around Kevin’s waist and hiding his face in the crook of Kevin’s neck. As he comes down from his own orgasm, Juyeon smells the familiar scent of Kevin’s cologne, all woodsy and warm.  
  
“You’re perfect,” Juyeon says, a little breathless.  
  
Kevin laughs at this, stroking Juyeon’s hair. “Thank you,” he answers, and it’s without any of the teasing or confident tone of before. This time it’s genuine, pushing back from Juyeon’s grip just enough to lean in and place a kiss to Juyeon’s lips.  
  
The kiss lets their bodies melt into each other once again, Juyeon being reminded that this really did happen, that Kevin really is impossibly beautiful, and all of this was worth it. His hands travel Kevin’s body lazily, possessive, fingertips tracing the violets in a foggy gray in the curve of Kevin’s hip.  
  
He is golden, he is grayscale, he is everything Juyeon could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! the title is from a fall out boy song with the same name. for reference, this was a self prompt!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ♡ come say hi if you liked this universe! I'll be exploring it more
> 
> [twitter (I have a new @!)](twitter.com/joonyien) / [cc](curiouscat.me/realkevmoon)


End file.
